


Still Learning

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Series: Chronicles of a Heartbroken Few [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: A snippet in Cornelius’ mind.
Relationships: Cornelius of the Spring Court/James | Cornelius
Series: Chronicles of a Heartbroken Few [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Still Learning

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but, it’s sweet and that’s all that matters- especially since I’m working on a much bigger project (which I’m really excited about)
> 
> Disclaimer: James isn’t my character, but, Cornelius is! And, I love both of them so much

Cornelius has spent so much time thinking about him. As he trained and became a guard in the branch of the petal, different from Asier who finished his training in the branch of the thorn soon after James’ disappearance. The hours he spent plotting and studying, trying to catch that trail of magic that was supposed to bring him back.

Always wishing he could be there, they could laugh and do stupid, reckless stuff together and, maybe in the dark of a corridor they had slipped through to not get caught, he might muster the courage to lean in and kiss him.

But, when he finally manages to get him back it’s too much.

He’s there, next to him and it would be so easily to hold his hand. He’s so close it nearly hurts, because he can just stand and watch.

This isn’t James, he has grown and he has suffered and has survived the harsh sorrows of life, all without Cornelius by his side. He’s changed, not for the worst though. 

It’s strange.

At times he could swear he could see the reckless kid James once was and other times, when he looks at his eyes, it feels like the sadness and the anger in them was a raging fire born from injustice. Someone that Cornelius doesn’t recognise, but, is fascinated by.

It's strange but fascinating, because he finds himself wary, thanks to his old still bubbling feelings, and intrigued by the mystery. 

When Cornelius looks at James, soft brown hair, shorter than in their childhood, those bright eyes and the soft curves of his face, he finds himself wanting to lean in. To grab his hand tightly, to promise to follow him wherever he went next, and to discover who this man in front of him is.

He has changed, but, so has Cornelius. And, those changes, don’t make them worse.


End file.
